<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutt In Boots by SerenaJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728218">Mutt In Boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones'>SerenaJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Couples Arc 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Maître Chat ou Le Chat Botté | Master Cat; or Puss in Boots - Charles Perrault, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Other, Puss in Boots Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wereturtle, an ogre, and a really fly hat. It's mostly the story you remember. Mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Couples Arc 3 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutt In Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 2 - Fractured</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, back in the day, there was this guy, who lived in a town, where the local head honcho was an ogre. Well, really, but not really. We'll get to that in a bit, a’right?</p><p>So, anywho, this guy. He was a miller. Or a baker. Or whatever - doesn't matter - he's a whatever, and he had three sons. Ok, so, guy dies. Leaves his first son all his property. Leaves all his money to the second. To the third, he leaves a dog.</p><p>Yeah, yeah, I know you always hear 'puss in boots'. Fuck Antonio Banderas, who's tellin' this story, you or me? Ok? Just listen. I was there, it was a dog.</p><p>Ok, so here's Seto - the third son, his name's Seto, like the inlet. So Seto's pissed, right? So he's thinking, fuck you dad, I'll eat the dog. And I'm like, hold up, son!</p><p>Yeah, me. I'm the dog in question. We'll get to that. You wanna listen or just ask a lot of dumbass questions? Ok. Moving on.</p><p>So he's all 'I'm hungry' and I'm like 'chill, I got this, gimme your boots.' And he's like, 'no can do, dawg', and I'm like 'word, dude.' And finally he's all like, 'pfhhh, aw'ight', ‘cause I'm all about negotiation skillz, right?</p><p>Got the boots, got a bag, got me this fly hat, all about the hawtness, population, me.</p><p>Alright, so there's a rabbit warren not too far from the mill. I used the bag, and a little ingenuity, and snagged two rabbits. I take them back, and Seto's like, 'dawg, we cool, I got this.'</p><p>Now, on my way back to Seto, I saw this pimped-out carriage going the other way, and it got me thinking. Next day, me, boots, hat, bag, snag two more rabbits, and I go find the carriage.</p><p>It's parked out in front of a castle, owned by Professor King Arthur Hawkins. We talking nice crib. Pool, floor-to-ceiling windows, solar panels. Nice.</p><p>So negotiation skillz on fleck, I get in to see Hawkins and his daughter Princess Rebecca, and tell them, "I come from my master, the Marquis of Calabasas. He sends these rabbits as tribute."</p><p>Marquis, right - high enough to be classy, but not so high that a king might actually know him. See? I know, right?</p><p>Ok, so now this is the routine every other week or so. Couple rabbits, this is from the Marquis, blahdy-blah-blah. The whole time, I talk up Seto - how kind, how hot, smart as shit. You know the drill. This goes on for a couple months.</p><p>Finally, one day I’m out playing cards with a wereturtle I know - don't ask, it's a whole thing and I'm not getting into it. Anywho. I see the Hawkins carriage coming. It's a ways off, but it gives me an idea. So, I tell Seto to strip down and jump in the lake. And he's all 'fuck that'. And, anyway, once he's in -</p><p>I pushed him, ok? Trust me, he was cool with it. Eventually.</p><p>Naked Seto! Seriously, right?</p><p>Right. Sorry. Got distracted there. Where was I? Professor Arthur. Right.</p><p>Ok, so Yug and I stage a fight, because turtles are big and it looks righteous. But Yugi can't fight for shit, so before they get close enough to help, he runs off and I drop.</p><p>The carriage stops, of course, and I give Professor King Hawkins a sob story about thieves stealing the Marquis' stuff while he meditated by a sacred lake.</p><p>I'm telling you, him and Becky bought the whole thing. Hawkins gets some of his own clothes out of the carriage and instantly, Seto looks like a prince.</p><p>So they offer us a ride home, and we say sure, only instead of the shack behind his old man's mill, I start directing the carriage driver down a different road.</p><p>"Look at all that wheat," Rebecca said.</p><p>"What beautiful land," Hawkins agreed. "Driver, learn who's land this is."</p><p>Driver asks the first peasant we pass and she says "the Marquis of Calabasas.” We drive on and ask the next peasant, and he says "the Marquis of Calabasas." We get further down the road, ask another peasant, and of course the answer is 'the Marquis of Calabasas'.</p><p>So now we're pulling up on a castle, and now Seto's trying not to sweat, ‘cause remember that ogre I told you about that runs this whole area? Yeah well, this is his place.</p><p>Inside, I gotta tell you, is the bomb! Marble floor <i>and</i> carpet. One of those big, round lamps with those massive candles. Red velvet chairs with black wood. Like classy - like not Insta-classy, I mean, real class classy.</p><p>"Marquis," Professor King Arthur Hawkins says to Seto, "I must say I am quite impressed with you. I should very much like my daughter to marry you. Then you would inherit my kingdom."</p><p>"Father!" Rebecca groaned. "Must I marry anyone?"</p><p>"Hold up!" I said. "That's MY guy!"</p><p>"What would my getting married have to do with you, mutt?" Seto scoffed.</p><p>"Your old man gave you to me," I replied.</p><p>"He left me you, a dog," he countered. "A talking dog, but a dog, nonetheless."</p><p>"He didn't leave me to you," I smirked. I always love this part. "He agreed to give you to me. As my bride."</p><p>"As what?"</p><p>And, BAM, that's when I shift forms - not full ogre, ‘cause that can go south fast. My human form - blonde man, with an 80's feather cut, and perfect brown eyes.</p><p>"I am the Marquis of Calabasas," I explained, "and you are now the Marchioness." I turned to Hawkins. "Since I'm probably gonna be more active now that I have a bride, I wanted to meet you, y'know, make sure we're cool neighbors. We good?"</p><p>"Er, uh, yes."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>So Hawkins and his daughter left not long after that.</p><p>"Now look here, mutt," Seto said, as soon as the door closed. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I don't believe in magic. So you will start this story from the beginning. And it had better make sense."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>